The professor under the table
by asaneismRnuTs
Summary: Oneshot PWP, Seeley hates paperwork with a passion, but maybe Temperance can help him through it?


Disclaimer: Own NOTHING but my very own overly active imagination! Trust me you'd know if I was one of the writers on Bones, because let's face it they would NEVER solve any cases 'cause they would be busy doing all sorts of other more fun things.

A/N: Once more with feeling people… this is PWP, and once again might be going a little OOC with B/B, but I just want to see those silly kids get on with it. To quote G, my beautiful beta and muse: "_Let's call it artistic freedom!"_

Also thank you So much Medusa. for being the best beta a gal could dream of. Hope you like this.

"**The Professor under the table"**

Paperwork! It had to be the creation of some very bored and extremely evil troll! If he had wanted a desk job he would have sought employment with the DMV or something like that, but he was a federal agent for Pete's sake! He fought crime! Put away the bad guys! Now, of course he knew that this bureaucracy was needed and that it was part of the whole crime fighting experience, but he had better things to do. Like going home and watch the game or spend time with Parker or heck, even bickering with Temperance over why she still didn't have a TV? Anything but being cooped up in here, trying to work through this mountain of forms and reports.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

The sound of someone knocking on the door to his office wasn't able to snap him out of the battle to the deaths with the evil paperwork. "Now what!?!?" he barked. Hoping this would not be something else to delay his departure from this office.

"Is it safe to enter?" Temperance poked her head into the office. The normally well organized and tidy office was strewn with folders and pieces of papers. More than the messy office, the man sitting behind the desk was the one who really caught her attention. She couldn't remember ever having seen him like this. His jacket was hung over the back of his chair along with his tie, it was the one with dices on it. Never just a boring, one colour tie with him was it? The first couple of buttons, of what had once been a crisp white shirt, but was now wrinkled by the excessive hours of wear, was undone and his hair was sticking in every imaginable direction. If Temperance had ever wanted to use the word 'cute' about a man, this would be the time. Of course she really didn't think that it would be such a good time for it, but then again she was not known for her skills in knowing a good time from a bad.

"Oh it's you." Seeley had barely taken his eyes off of the piece of paper in front of him. "I'm stuck in paperwork limbo it seems." He sighed. His hand dropped the pen he was holding and reached for the keyboard buried under another couple of hundred pieces of paper.

"Hmm, I guess I thought you liked bureaucracy. In fact you seemed to love it when I tried to get a gun from the FBI." The sound coming from Seeley had Temperance raising an eyebrow. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Yeah, well… I guess I had my _funny-bone_ removed, Bones." He shot her a dark look dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't know what that means."

Now he had to look up, and the look on his face was that of utter disbelief. "You mean you never played Operation?" He shook his head at her blank look and went back to work muttering to himself, "Oh why do you keep getting surprised by something like that Seeley?"

"Well, I came here because I thought that maybe I could help you. You know, offer you a little recreation from the pains of crime fighting."

"What you came to give me a massage or something? Because, I really have to get this done. Cullen has been chewing my ass out about it all day!"

"No, not a massage exactly." Temperance walked around the desk and made him pull his chair away from under the desk before she sat down straddling his lap, kissed him on the lips and started to undo his belt.

"Erm… Temperance." She sure had his undivided attention now. "You do realise that anybody could walk in at any second right?" His mind was racing and the last thing on it was the hellish paperwork. Especially after noticing the wicked gleam in Temperance's eyes, giving him an instant hard-on.

"Which is why you have to be quiet and I'll be right down here…" Temperance shimmied down from his lap and knelt between his legs under the desk. Her hands worked at opening his pants and he could feel what seemed to be all of the blood inside his entire body rushing toward one part of his anatomy and every nerve in said body was starting to hum.

It seemed as if it took a millennium for her to get the zipper down and pull, his glorious erection out from his pants and underwear. Then he felt her lips ever so softly engulf the tip of his penis. Then the slightly rough wetness of her tongue swirling that same part of his body before her lips made their way downwards toward the base. The normally very eloquent agent felt himself becoming reduced to a babbling fool. "My God… Tempe… oh that feels…. " His hands buried themselves in her hair as his head fell back against the back the chair and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Mmmmmm, Ooooh, yes like that…." His voice was just above a very low whisper and it was only because of her close proximity that Temperance was able to make out his words of encouragement.

"Agent Booth!" Cullen's reprimanding voice snapped him right out of the blissful state he'd been in just nanoseconds before. Flustered, Seeley looked at his boss standing in the door looking anything but pleased with the situation.

"Are you sleeping on the job!? I thought I told you to get that paperwork done tonight!"

"Sir! I… I just rested my eyes for a second sir! Give me half an hour and the papers will be on your desk." Mentally Booth padded him self on the back for having kept most of the light off in the office, hiding both his flushed cheeks and what was going on under his desk for everybody unless they were standing behind him. Also Booth was quite proud of himself for being able to form complete sentences while Temperance continued to enthusiastically suck him under the table. How was that for compartmentalizing!

"You'd better make sure of that! I'd hate to miss my poker game because you were sleeping on the job instead of actually doing what you're paid for!"

"Don't worry Sir – the job is getting done just as we speak!" Cullen turned around and walked away and Seeley looked down at the woman hidden away from the eyes of the world under his desk.

"You are going to be the end of me!" he hissed at the woman at his feet. _But what a way to go…_ he mentally added.

Just at that moment she changed the rhythm on him again. Moving her head up and down, in a slightly quicker pace all the while sucking gently and humming ever so softly. With every downward stroke he hit the back of her throat. He was close, she could tell. His hips were starting to lift from the seat of the chair. Releasing his dick from her lips she looked up at him and whispered "Come on Seeley… this will only make you feel better if you let go" Then she licked him straight from the base to the tip like his cock was a popsicle before taking him all the way down her throat again.

That was all it took. His hand left her hair as it hurried to cover his own mouth as he didn't trust himself to stay quiet. He felt his hips bucking out of the seat of the chair as he reached his climax and let her divine mouth milk him for all he had.

A lazy smile played across Seeley's lips as he watched her lick her lips while carefully tucking him back into his underwear and pants. "See, I told you it would make you feel better."

"Well you are the doc of the two of us," Seeley pushed out his chair and pulled her out from under the desk and into his arms while he himself got to his feet. "Also it's nice to know that the tradition of getting blown off in a government office is alive and kicking here in D.C." The smile on his face was mix of perfect happiness and mischief. "Yes, some traditions will never die."

Temperance nibbled gently at his lower lip while pushing him back into his chair and said "Now why don't you hurry up and finish that paperwork and meet me at my place. And then if you don't want to watch the game on TV we can do some more recreational activities to make sure that we've gotten rid of all of the stress."

"Since when do you have a TV?"

"Really? _That's_ what you picked up on?" Temperance walked away from Seeley and out of the office shaking her head and looking at her watch. She guessed she had about 45 minutes to an hour to pick up some Thai food and get back to her apartment if she wanted to get there before Seeley.

_FIN_


End file.
